oblivious
by natodiangelo
Summary: Prompto wants to date, of course. He's a romantic guy, and having someone to give his affection to is, y'know, kind of nice. But – a dating site? He's a little surprised at himself for falling so low, but really, he's desperate. - Prompto joins a dating site that far exceeds his expectations.


this was written for an idea that didn't actually end up in the fic ofc so ill have to write another one lol

also this is the longest thing ive ever written? and also my first fic for ffxv

also a BIG thank you to lookforwaystofly (tumblr) you were such a big help and without you this fic wouldn't be nearly as good 33

ALSO just so we're clear there are NO game spoilers aside from the characters themselves so if youre like me and tried to read fanfiction before playing dont worry

* * *

Prompto doesn't know why he signed up for the dating site. Well, he knows _why_ , but he doesn't know _why._

He wants to date, of course. He's a romantic guy, and having someone to give his affection to is, y'know, _kind of nice_. But – a _dating site?_ He's a little surprised at himself for falling so low, but really, he's desperate.

Not that the site helps _that_ much. The words _"trans pan photographer"_ aren't exactly the epitome of appealing, but he's gotten a few messages (though none that have led to more than an awkward conversation.)

He doesn't think he's an unattractive guy, though – and his pictures definitely agree. They all portray a confident man with a nice smile and great lighting. _A chick magnet_ , he tells himself. _Even weak magnets are still magnets._

He doesn't expect much from the site and in all honesty has forgotten about it, only checking it if he's run out of energy on _King's Knight_ and is _really_ bored.

Which is what happens one dim evening as he lays in bed, sprawled over the covers with his phone held above his head. He logs into the site and waits for it to load, humming a song he heard on the radio earlier that day. He checks his profile – a few new views, which is nice if underwhelming – before switching over to his inbox.

 _[ONE new message from_ crownnox _]_

Excited, Prompto opens the message.

(17:32) crownnox:hey

…Not exactly what he expected, but not the worst message he's ever received. He waits to respond until after he's checked the person out, and clicks on their profile.

Their picture is of a guy with dark, unruly hair, smiling at something Prompto can't see. The first thing Prompto thinks is _wow, he's attractive_ , and the second is _that lighting could have been so much better_. It was obviously taken by someone else while the person in question wasn't paying attention, and the relaxed look in his face shows that. Prompto takes another minute to stare at his picture before moving down the page.

The guy is twenty, according to his bio, and likes fishing. Prompto is twenty. He could get into fishing. He returns to the message and types out a response.

(20:03) chocobro: heyaz

He stares at his message after he sends it for a minute, half hoping the guy will respond right away and half hoping he won't have to try to make conversation tonight.

He switches back to _King's Knight_ to try to kill some time, and plays it until a notification pops up.

(20: 37) crownnox: how are you?

Prompto smiles a little to himself as he opens the message.

(20:38) chocobro: doing pretty good! you?

The next message comes quickly.

(20:39) crownnox: I'm good.

(20:39) crownnox: my name is noctis, btw

(20:40) chocobro: hey noctis! im prompto ^^

Prompto watches the 'typing' icon pop up and disappear a few times before the next message is actually sent.

(20:44) crownnox: so you like photography?

Oh, was that a question Prompto was _more_ than happy to answer.

(20:44) chocobro: do I LIKE it?

(20:44) chocobro:more like its my biggest passion in life

(20:45) chocobro: im actually a film major at my college

(20:46) crownnox: oh that's cool

(20:47) crownnox: my major is completely different so what are the classes like?

Prompto smiles. He can't tell for sure through text but the guy at least seems like he's interested, so that earns him a point in his book.

They talk about classes for a while after that, Prompto explaining the daily grind of a photography student and Noctis complaining about the homework for his political science and history classes. He talks about all the names and dates and events he has to memorize and Prompto thanks the Gods his interest was in something as hands on as photography.

It's… actually really easy to talk to 'crownnox', and before he realizes it's past midnight and they're _just_ getting off the topic of hobbies. Turns out, Noctis is a _freak_ about fishing, and he goes off for a good ten minutes on the different kinds of local fish and the pros and cons between different lure and line. Prompto admits he's never tried fishing before, but he'd love to get some shots of the water.

When he starts yawning and feels his eyes start to itch he has to tell Noctis goodnight, and he locks his phone and lays down with a smile on his face.

* * *

With the rush that comes from early mornings and late classes, Prompto doesn't think about Noctis again for a few days until his phone chirps with a new message.

(12:54) crownnox: hey

Prompto smiles down at his phone once he reads the message. He's at lunch, sitting at one of the tables in the food court, and he sets his sandwich down to respond.

(12:54) chocobro: hey!

(12:55) crownnox: wyd

(12:55) chocobro: eating lunch you?

(12:55) crownnox: ready to die I hate college

Prompto chokes on a bite as he tries to laugh, and has to spend a minute coughing to get his lungs to work again.

(12:57) chocobro: me too man

(12:57) chocobro: rough class?

(12:58) crownnox: you could say that yeah

(12:58) crownnox: _typing…_

Prompto spends the rest of his lunch break hearing about Noctis' classes, and it's only when he hears looks at the clock that he realizes he needs to leave for his next class _now_.

(13:24) chocobro: sorry man I gotta run ttyl

Prompto walks into class _just_ before the bell and heaves a relieved sigh as he takes his seat and watches the professor finish setting up. He pulls out his laptop and checks his messages before opening his notes, smiling.

(13:24) crownnox: hope you have a good class

(13:24) crownnox: im gonna take a nap

(13:32) chocobro: thanks! hope you have a good nap

* * *

Noctis has slowly become part of his routine.

Wake up, check his messages, text Noctis good morning.

Have breakfast, text Noctis.

Go to class, text Noctis.

Come home, text Noctis.

It's almost weird how _natural_ talking to him has become, like they were meant to be friends. Prompto is an awkward person at best and an absolute _fool_ at worst – but with Noctis? Everything feels natural. They fall into conversation as easy as breathing, which is something Prompto has felt exactly… zero times since he was born.

He's learned a lot about Noctis in the last few weeks.

First, and probably most important: he plays _King's Knight_ , which just about makes Noctis _perfect_. The night he finds that out, they play together for _hours_ , and now they've made it a routine to play a few games each evening together.

Second: Noctis is probably loaded. Or, his parents are. He talks about buying new games like it's nothing, and once when Prompto complained about not having the money for a new console Noctis offered, completely serious, to just… buy it for him. Prompto refused, of course; he wasn't going to leech off of his new friend _that_ fast – or at all, if he was honest, because even if Noctis "just saw it as a gift", Prompto would feel too guilty about it to ever really enjoy the console.

Third: Noctis is probably the most adorable person on the planet. Prompto has _proof_ of it, he swears, even though it's obvious. They've called a few times, mostly while playing _King's Knight_ because it's too much of a hassle to switch between the messenger and the game. Prompto claims himself to be a funny guy – he tries, at least, and must be working at least a little, because Noctis finds him _hilarious_ – he laughs at all his jokes, and Prompto, without fail, finds his heart in his throat each time.

It's just, his laugh is _cute_. It's usually just a short chuckle, but when Prompto pulls out not only the big guns but all the machinery he has, Noctis will full out _laugh_ , unreserved and _loud_ and Prompto smiles big as he feels his chest tighten.

It's those moments he remembers that they met on a _dating site_ – a _**dating site**_ – and he finds himself wanting to bring it up again, mention it as casual as possible, but his anxiety gets the better of him and he leaves it be in favor of making Noctis laugh again.

* * *

(00:43) crownnox: then ignis walked in, dressed like usual all formal

(00:43) chocobro: of COURSE ignis finds you guys

(00:43) crownnox: sees iris and me on the bouncy house

(00:43) crownnox: and we freeze cause oh SHIT ignis is gonna be SO mad

(00:44) crownnox: but he just turns around and leaves

(00:44) chocobro: holy SHIT

(00:44) crownnox: I swear I saw the disappointment in his eye before he left I saw it

(00:45) chocobro: why would he be disappointed he should be PROUD you figured out how to fit the bouncy house in your APARTMENT

(00:46) crownnox: tell him that! he never brought it up but after that he never said I could have anything for my birthday again

(00:46) chocobro: at least you got it while you could holy shit

(00:47) chocobro: I wish I had been there that sounds like it was so fun

(00:47) crownnox: id do it again for you if I could but I think ignis would straight up murder me

(00:48) chocobro: dude no its fine

(00:48) chocobro: … I wonder if one would fit in my dorm…

(00:49) crownnox: PLEASE

(00:49) chocobro: nvm I don't want to be kicked out of here I need this room

(00:50) crownnox: :(

(00:50) chocobro: don't give me that face

(oo:50) crownnox: :( :(

(00:51) chocobro: dude if I get kicked out of here I wouldn't have anywhere to live

(00:51) crownnox: just live with me then

(00:53) chocobro: thanks but no thanks man I like being a 3 minute walk from my first class

(oo:53) chocobro: also really nice to NOT have 'kicked out of dorm' on my record

(00:54) crownnox: yeah I guess that's true

(00:55) chocobro: so did gladio ever find out what happened and chew iris out?

(00:55) crownnox: NO she kept it from him somehow

(00:55) crownnox: _typing..._

* * *

(21:13) crownnox: can I call you?

Prompto looks down from his laptop screen to his phone, and pauses the movie he's watching when he sees the message. Instead of replying, he just hits _call._

"Hey.

"Hey to you, too." Prompto moves his laptop off his lap and stretches his legs. "What's up?"

"I don't know. Didn't want to type."

"Lazy. You sure you weren't just missing my sweet voice?"

"That too."

Prompto's breath catches at those words. He was _joking_ , but the tone Noctis just used was anything but.

"Is my voice really that soothing?" He asks, trying for teasing to hide the feeling blooming in his chest.

"It is, actually." Noctis replies softly. He sounds _tired_ , Prompto realizes, suddenly hit with concern.

"You okay?"

"Rough day."

"Aww, you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He hears shuffling on the other end, and imagines Noctis laying down. "Can you just.. _talk_ , I guess? About anything?"

"I got you, buddy! Talking is what I do best. So today…"

* * *

It's Saturday, and Prompto is making dinner after a long day of doing nothing. Noctis had something going on today that kept him busy, and so they hadn't talked since breakfast. He watched some Netflix, took a run around campus, he even got bored enough to look through his syllabus and begin working ahead in his classes, something that took even _him_ off guard.

He had gone to the store after that to pick up things for dinner since he had the time. Living off of cup noodle was cheap, which he and his wallet appreciated, but every now and then it was nice to make actual food.

When his phone chimes from across the room, he jumps a little, caught up in what he was doing. He puts the knife he was using down and wipes his hands on his pants as he crosses the room to check his messages.

He almost drops his phone when he reads the message.

(18:11) crownnox: I want to meet you

Another text quickly followed the first.

(18:11) crownnox: only if you want to though

(18:11) crownnox: I hope you want to

Prompto stares down at his phone rereading the message for longer than he means to, and when he realizes what he's doing he jumps to reply.

(18:14) chocobro: yes!

(18:14) chocobro: I mean

(18:14) chocobro: id like to meet you too!

His face feels warm and _really_ he shouldn't be so flustered over this, but then his screen is filled with Noctis' face and ringing out with music and he accepts the call faster than he's ever done before.

"Hello?" He asks on instinct, even though he _knows_ who it is and he kicks himself for a moment, until Noctis speaks and he hears his voice and then that's all he can think about.

"Hi."

"Hey."

They're both silent for a moment, before Noctis clears his throat.

"Where should we meet?"

"What?"

"You- you said you wanted to, right?"

"Oh- yeah! I want to!" He begins to move back to the kitchen, remembering his previous task. "Uh, I don't care where, really!"

"I was thinking we could go for coffee, or something? If you like coffee, um, or if you'd like to go somewhere else-"

"No, uh, coffee works!" Prompto cringes as how awkward he sounds. He thought he was _over_ this part of their friendship. "It's a date!"

Two things: 1) Prompto should be in soccer, with how much he's kicking himself. 2) Prompto should learn to _think before he speaks_.

Because now Noctis sounds like he's choking, and Prompto's own throat is suddenly blocked with his heart and he's _so_ grateful Noctis isn't in front of him because he's sure his face is _bright_ red.

"A- a date?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Prompto says quickly. "It just sorta came out, I swear I didn't mean it."

"No, no it's okay." Noctis says breathlessly. "I, uh, would you like it to be a date?"

One more thing: Prompto should be a _snowman soccer player_ because he seems to like to freeze. It takes him a moment to thaw before he says anything.

"I would!" _Wow, Prompto, way to sound eager._ "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed. To it. If you weren't opposed to it either. I swear I didn't mean it that way man you don't have to force yourself-"

"Then it's a date."

Prompto pulls in one tight breath.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

It goes silent again, but there's a feeling bubbling up in his stomach that makes him feel giddy, and he's _so_ glad Noctis is on the other end of the phone because he smiles helplessly at the carrot he was chopping.

"What are you doing?" Noctis asks, and Prompto scrambles for an answer that isn't _being a sap_.

"Making dinner." He decides it isn't _entirely_ a lie, since that's what he _was_ doing and what he _should_ be doing now. "What're you doing?"

"Playing _King's Knight._ "

 _Of course_ , Prompto thinks. "Once I finish this up I'll get on."

"Yeah? Prepare yourself for defeat."

"Isn't that my line?"

"Not with your team, it isn't."

Prompto snorts. They go back and forth like that while Prompto finishes cooking, and suddenly they're back to normal, all snide remarks and banter and just the _easiness_ he's gotten used to with Noctis. He pushes the thought of their _date_ to the back of his mind and just enjoys the conversation.

* * *

Prompto thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , Noctis is _actually_ trying to kill him.

(14:02) crownnox: wyd

(14:17) chocobro: in class you?

(14:17) crownnox: thinking of you

Evidence #1.

Prompto just about has a heart attack, and is suddenly _incredibly_ thankful he sits at the back of the lecture room, because he's sure he's blushing something fierce as he stares down at his phone.

(14:17) crownnox: like the date I'm really nervous I guess

He huffs out a breath and tries to steady his hands as he replies.

(14:18) chocobro: im nervous too so you won't be the only one

(14:18) crownnox: really?

(14:19) chocobro: yeah? I've only seen pictures of you like what if you're even cuter in person and I combust or smth

Prompto thinks he needs to revisit that whole _thinking before speaking_ thing.

(14:20) crownnox: you think I'm cute?

Prompto thinks he's much more than _cute_ but he _really_ can't say that.

(14:21) chocobro: yeah but anyone that has working eyes thinks you're cute

Prompto thinks today is a good day to start his _say as many embarrassing things and regret them seconds later_ challenge, considering his current numbers.

(14:23) crownnox: that's my line

Is… Did Noctis just him _cute? Prompto? Cute?_

It might be a good day to start the _reddest face_ challenge as well.

(14:23) crownnox: but you're really nervous too?

(14:24) chocobro: you act like I'd lie to you about this

(14:24) chocobro: yes I'm nervous! I think that's just a normal part of meeting someone you've never met before

(14:24) chocobro: also sorry I gotta pay attention to class ttyl

Prompto puts his phone away before Noctis has time to respond, looking at his professor and _definitely_ thinking of the notes he's typing and _not_ imagining Noctis' with a soft smile calling him _cute_.

* * *

Prompto is _not_ ready for this date. At all.

He stares at himself in the mirror. His face is pink but otherwise he doesn't think he looks _too_ bad. Prompto's been on _plenty_ of dates before, and on all of them he wasn't _nearly_ as nervous and he wonders why this one is so different, even though he knows the answer.

 _Noctis_ is what's different. Prompto hasn't ever gotten as close to those people he dated like he's gotten with Noctis, where they talk nearly every minute of the day. He hasn't _felt_ the same way about those people.

It's important that their date today go well so Prompto can still have a chance in the future. He can imagine himself doing something that immediately turns Noctis off – maybe Noctis would storm out, disappointed with Prompto in the flesh. But he thinks Noctis is too nice for that – he'd probably act nice for the day at least, then just never reply to him.

Anxiety settles low and uncomfortable in his stomach, and he turns on the faucet to run cold water over his fingers and splash it up onto his face. There's literally _no point_ in thinking of what could go wrong, not when things could go so _right_.

Maybe him and Noctis hit it off just like they had online. Maybe they start dating. Maybe they continue dating through college, and Prompto proposes after his graduation, and Noctis says yes and they move in together to raise two dogs, Umbra and Pryna.

Maybe Noctis is a cat person.

He'll have to ask.

(He doesn't think about the fact that he's already named their future dogs.)

This line of thought really isn't much better, so he tries not to think at all as he finishes getting ready and leaves the house.

He's happy that Noctis brought up being nervous first, because his own nerves don't seem so bad when he knows Noctis is feeling the same. Which, of course, is a lie; his nerves are _just as bad_ , but it's still a little comforting knowing he's not alone in it.

The coffee shop they agreed on isn't too far into town, and so a short bus ride later he's stepping into the warm shop and looking around for a face he's never seen in person before.

Prompto finds him within seconds and before he can change his mind he walks over and sits down.

Two things: 1) Noctis is even _prettier_ in person. Like, _illegally_ pretty. Long eyelashes that brush against his cheeks as he blinks, smooth pale skin with dark hair flying in all directions. Noctis looks at him with eyes so blue Prompto thinks all other colors will lose their meaning and _wow_ , all the pictures he's seen have not done them justice _at all_.

2) Prompto needs to watch _what he's doing_ , and not _Noctis_ , because moving to sit down when the chair is just a _little_ too far to the right isn't so much _sitting_ as it is _falling on your ass in the middle of the coffee shop_.

Prompto scrambles up as fast as he can and _actually_ sits in the chair, face red and heart thumping unevenly in his chest. Noctis, to Prompto's surprise, _don't_ laugh at him, but instead his eyebrows scrunch in concern as he jumps up to help him.

"Are you okay?" Noctis asks, hovering above his seat. Prompto takes a shaky breath that ends in a laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just. Missed the chair."

"I saw that." Noctis sits back down but continues to look at him with that face, and it's really much cuter than it should be and that just makes Prompto feel worse.

"I'm fine, I promise! Hard to tell over text, but I'm kind of a klutz." Prompto laughs again and folds his arms on the table, breaking eye contact. " _Wow,_ that's not how I expected this to go."

"Not what I expected either." Noctis sounds amused now, at least, as he looks Prompto over.

They sit for a moment in an awkward silence until Prompto's recovered from his fall enough to attempt conversation.

"Have you ordered?" He asks, and Noctis starts a little.

"Oh- no, not yet. I was waiting for you."

"I can order for you-"

Before Prompto can move Noctis stands up. "I'll order. Wouldn't want you to spill the drinks." He smirks in a playful way as Prompto pouts.

"I wouldn't have dropped them!"

"Well, you definitely won't now."

Noctis turns around and begins walking to the counter – before spinning right around and coming back.

"Um- what would you like?"

Prompto laughs. "Anything is fine as long as it's not too sweet."

"Alright."

He starts his journey again and Prompto watches him go with a smile. His heart is still beating loudly in his chest and his face still feels hot but at least Noctis doesn't seem to hate him. It helps him relax at the very least, and once Noctis returns he jumps into a conversation.

With his warm drink in hand and an endless string of words to be said, things begin to feel normal again. Noctis laughs and tells stories Ignis and Gladio probably wouldn't be happy to know he's telling, though Prompto hasn't yet met them; Prompto does the same, talking about things he's seen his peers do around finals (because really, what's more hilarious than college students on three hours of sleep?), voice probably louder than it should be but it's hard to control in his excitement.

Their drinks are long gone by the time their interrupted, and they both start at the soft tune playing from Noctis' phone.

"It's Ignis." Noctis says before he answers, and Prompto watches his smile turn into a frown at whatever Ignis was saying.

"Right now?" Noctis asks his phone. "I'm _busy_." A pause. "Dad's not dead yet, he can still do it."

Prompto has to hold back a laugh at that, and Noctis looks up at him with a face that says _not helping._

"…Fine. Yeah, I'll be there soon."

"What's going on?"

"I gotta go." Noctis says with regret, eyebrows pulled together.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just business stuff. Ignis said it couldn't wait. Asshole."

Prompto allows himself to laugh now, and Noctis at least smiles at him before standing up.

"We'll have to finish this some other time then, I guess."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

If he's honest, Prompto _is_ a little disappointed. Things had been going so _well_ , despite their rough beginning, and he really wanted to keep talking. He consoles himself with the fact that they will still be able to text or call later that evening even though it really isn't the same.

It's as he's standing and watching Noctis throw their cups away that he remembers – this was a _date_. Like, a _date-date_. It had felt so much like any of their conversation that he _forgot_.

As Noctis returns, however, it becomes obvious he's the only having this realization.

Or, at least, he's the only one having an internal breakdown over it that he can see.

(Maybe Noctis is just a _really_ good actor.)

(Or maybe Prompto just thinks too much.)

"I, uh, I can give you a ride somewhere before I go if you need?"

Prompto is thrown back into reality so fast he nearly gets whiplash, and it takes him a minute to process what Noctis said.

"Don't you need to go? It sounded urgent."

Noctis rolls his eyes. "Iggy can wait. You're more important."

They both pause and Prompto can feel his face warm. _Him? Important?_ Noctis, to his surprise, looks just about as flustered as he continues.

"I- I mean, I wouldn't want you to be stuck walking or anything, and I don't have to be there at a specific time, so-"

"Oh, no, my uh, my dorm isn't too far so I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's really no problem." There's an expression on Noctis' face that Prompto can't name but it's sending butterflies shooting through his stomach, and he wants to tell him to _stop_ , but the feeling isn't as unpleasant as he wishes it was. Before his brain can supply fifty reasons to say no, he opens his mouth.

"Sure, then. Only if it's really no problem!"

Noctis smiles and the butterflies are doing flips and spins and who knows what and Prompto can't help but smile back.

The walk to Noctis' car is silent but nowhere near awkward, which Prompto is immensely thankful for. He almost doesn't realize when Noctis stops because _wow_ , this is a nice car, and Prompto remembers the things he's learned about Noctis because _this must have been so expensive_.

"This is _your car?_ " Prompto asks, eyes taking it all in. It's painted a dark, shiny black – which should have tipped him off first, since Noctis seems to have a thing for the color – without a single speck of dust on the sleek design.

"Yeah." Noctis seems surprised by Prompto's enthusiasm. "Why? Do you not like it?"

"What?" Prompto looks at him "I _love_ it!"

And he _does_. It's… _regal_ , he thinks, regal and expensive and Noctis could be a celebrity with this car.

"You do?"

"Of course! Just _look_ at it."

Noctis does, a little confused.

"…I don't get it."

"It's a nice car, man." Prompto assures him with a laugh. Noctis just shrugs and gets in, so Prompto follows suit. The inside is just as immaculate – the center console is spotless and the front of the radio doesn't even seem to have a fingerprint on it. Prompto wouldn't have thought Noctis to be this clean, and he voices that thought.

"Oh, I don't clean it. Iggy does."

"You got _Ignis_ to clean your car?"

"I didn't _ask_ him to, he just _does_."

Prompto laughs again. All of Noctis' friends seem like such interesting people.

He gives Noctis directions to his dorm and then they're off. Soft music plays from the stereo, continuing from where Prompto assumes it left off when the car was shut off, and it mixes with the sound of the wind from the open window to make a peaceful background noise. It helps fill silence that falls between them, and before he knows it they're pulling up to his dorm building.

"Thanks for the ride." He says, unbuckling.

"Yeah, no problem."

When he turns to smile at Noctis before getting out, Noctis raises a hand, brushing his hair behind his ear. The wind must have pushed it out of place without him realizing it, but for once he's thankful. The feeling of Noctis' fingertips against his skin is electric and he pulls in a breath as his face, once again, begins to flush.

Prompto looks him in the eyes and they stay like that for a minute, just staring at each other, connected just by the press of his fingers to the side of Prompto's face. Noctis must realize he froze because he jumps, pulling his hand back and quickly looking away. Disappointment once again drips down Prompto's throat, but this time it's mixed with something sweet that he _really_ wants to feel again.

"So, uh, text me later? After your business stuff?" Prompto asks, throat dry. Noctis nods shakily before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I will."

Prompto climbs out of the car and waves bye as Noctis drives away. He heads inside and resigns himself to another evening alone.

* * *

Prompto has been _thinking._

 _Yes_ , he knows that's probably not a good idea – but he's been thinking a lot in the few days since their date and he's come to a realization. Multiple realizations.

The first is that dating sites were made by the heavens to bring him happiness. They must have been. There's no other explanation for how he ended up talking to someone like Noctis but divine intervention.

The second is that he should _never_ have used a dating site, because it's put his emotions _far_ too out of wack.

The third is that Prompto most _definitely_ needs to have A Talk with Noctis, because Prompto maybe, just maybe, has developed something someone _might_ call a crush on him, and maybe, just maybe, he wants to officially ask Noctis out.

The fourth, and last, is that Prompto needs to write his will because asking Noctis out (disregarding the fact that _they've already been on a date_ ) is going to kill him.

If Noctis in general doesn't kill him first.

Or possibly his friend Gladio, who Prompto has recently found out is _ripped._

All that boils down to _Prompto_ really _likes Noctis._ Like, like-likes him. A lot. More than he should, really, since Noctis is just a friend.

(Disregarding the fact that _**they've already been on a date**_ _._ )

The date has been on his mind more than he wants to admit. A _ll_ of it. His fall at the beginning, their easy conversation, the moment with Noctis in the car… It's been playing over and over in his mind like a broken record that he's too lazy to fix, or one playing same part of a song that he actually kind of likes, so he just leaves it.

He _knows_ Noctis said it was a _date_. Like, a date-date. Well, he _thinks._ _Hopes_ might actually be a better word, though with the flustered way Noctis had sounded he thinks he's probably right in assuming it was a _date-date_. And Prompto really _wants_ it to have been a date-date, wants it so bad he's been having _dreams_ about it.

Prompto also _knows_ how to fix it – but that way might also _ruin it beyond repair_ , and that's something he'd like to avoid if at all possible. And it _is_ possible. Just painful.

Either way is painful, he supposes, but one would leave him lonelier than the other.

It doesn't help that Noctis acts like nothing is different between them – because, really, nothing _is_ different between them. The only thing that's different is Prompto's feelings, which he would change if he _could_.

But he can't.

He can't change the way his heart jumps when he sees Noctis' name in his notifications, can stop the tightening in his chest when talks to him, the way his cheeks flush and his emotions run high and everything seems _better_. He can't stop the way he smiles when Noctis sends him a selfie of himself, with the angle crooked and the lighting _horrible_ but still the same face he _loves –_

And there's the word he's scared of.

 _Love_.

Prompto's never had a relationship end well. Hell, he's barely even _had_ relationships, and even the few that happened lasted no longer than a month or two. He's always assumed it's just _him_ – something about him the other person didn't like, and it doesn't help that his anxiety points out all his flaws they may have left him for.

He doesn't want that with Noctis. Doesn't want such a strong friendship to be broken because of him.

His phone buzzes and he jumps, broken out of his thoughts, and fumbles to grab it. A familiar name flashes across the screen before it's taken up by Noctis' face, and he hurries to answer the call.

"Heyaz." He greets, placing a hand on his chest to try to calm his heavily beating heart. This was _horrible_ timing for a call – especially one from Noctis – but he supposes it's better than stewing in his own thoughts.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Gonna play _King's Knight_. You in?"

"Hell yeah."

 _King's Knight_ is a welcome distraction. It takes his mind off his worries, at the very least, to hear Noctis yell and laugh from the other end of the line, and it certainly helps that he wins each match they play.

He takes back what he said earlier. Noctis has _perfect_ timing.

By the time they both get bored of the game Prompto's mood has improved considerably, and even as they sit there and just talk he doesn't feel his chest tighten like it has been usually. He considers it a blessing and tries not to think on it for too long, afraid that'll jinx it and that feeling will come back.

They talk until Prompto has a hard time opening his eyes when he blinks, and he unlocks his screen to check the time only to be blinded.

"Shit, it's already one." He says once he's able to see the time, rubbing his eyes. He hears a mirrored curse from Noctis, muffled as he yawns. "I should probably go to sleep. Got class in the morning."

"Do you have to?" Noctis whines, though Prompto knows he's just as tired.

"Don't do this to me, buddy. You know I have to or I'll be dead and grumpy tomorrow."

"Can't be grumpy if you're dead."

"Can't be a smart ass if _you're_ dead."

"Alright, alright." It's murmured and even without seeing Noctis Prompto can imagine him falling asleep, phone just barely still pressed against his ear. It's such a domestic thought that his heart gives a feeble thump in his chest. "Night, love you."

Suddenly Prompto is _wide_ awake, mouth falling open as his pulse jumps to life.

"W-what?" He asks, at the same time Noctis starts speaking.

"Shit, it just came out- habit, I usually only call my dad-"

Prompto covers his eyes with his arm, chest suddenly heavy as he heaves in a breath.

"No, it's okay, man. Love you, too." Prompto says but his voice is weak and he hopes it just sounds like he's falling asleep and _not_ that he's about to have an emotional breakdown. He tries for a laugh. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Before anything else can happen he ends the call, sitting up to look down at his shaky hands.

Noctis _is going to kill him_.

* * *

"He's going to be the death of me, I _swear_." Prompto lays his head on his arms. He's sitting behind Cindy's work table at the Hammerhead, watching her move around beneath a car. Technically, he's helping her – handing her tools when she needs them, fetching supplies, keeping her company – but really, _she's_ helping _him._

It's a friendship he hadn't expected, born after a failed attempt to ask her out. He backed off as soon as he saw her girlfriend, of course – he didn't want to _die,_ even if it would be worth it just to be _close_ to Aranea – but continued to hang around to help out and talk.

"Who is it this time, darling?" She asks, sliding out from under the car. He lifts his face from his arms and she gives him a sympathetic look.

"…Noctis."

"Your online friend?"

"Yeah."

She wipes oil from her face with a stained cloth, one hand propped on her hip. "What'd he do? Stand you up? Purdy things like him tend to do that."

"No, he's… he's too nice for that, I think." He watches her move around the garage looking for parts. "He's just- we went on a date, but I don't know if he likes me? Like, like-likes me. I can't tell what he's thinking."

"Did you ask?" She says simply, as though doing that _wouldn't_ give him a heart attack.

"No, not yet." He sighs and puts his chin in his palm, other hand fidgeting with one of the wrenches in front of him. "I don't think I _can_ , though. I'll die."

She looks him over for a moment. "Probably."

"That's great encouragement, thanks."

She laughs, high like a bell chime and just as pretty. It doesn't make his chest ache like Noctis' does, though. He sighs again.

"Y'all oughta have a talk. That'll clear everything up."

"I _know_ that, it's just- embarrassing."

"I reckon it'll be worth the embarrassment, honey." She gives him one last look before laying back down on the creeper and rolling under the car.

"Yeah, you're right."

He _knows_ the right thing to do – he _does_ , it's just- he's never been good with confrontation, _especially_ when the consequences might be losing a good friend.

He reminds himself that on the other hand, he might gain a _boyfriend_ , but it doesn't help ease his anxiety.

They haven't met up again yet – what with their classes and Prompto's part time job, they've been to busy to. Secretly, Prompto is thankful. He can hide his feelings when they're just texting or calling, but he's afraid if Noctis is right in front of him he'll know immediately.

Which wouldn't be a bad thing, everything considered. If he guessed on his own or brought it up, that would make things easier for Prompto – he wouldn't have to try to find a moment to say it, since _confessing_ doesn't exactly slide easily into any conversation.

"I can hear you thinkin' from here." Cindy says, pulling him from his thoughts. He can't see anything but her legs when he looks up, but he can imagine her expression nonetheless.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, doesn't bother me none. You really oughta chat with him, though. It'll be good for you."

"I will, promise." _Eventually._ It'll end up out in the open one way or another, he figures, since he doesn't want to outright _lie_ to Noctis.

His phone buzzes and he reaches into his pocket to pull it out. He sighs when he sees the name on his screen.

"Speak of the devil, he just texted me."

"What'd he say?"

(14:32) crownnox: do you wanna come over?

"He asked me to come over."

"There's your chance, lover boy."

Prompto cringes at the name. "Don't call me that."

"Pretty boy?"

"Better."

He lets his fingers hover over the screen as he deliberates.

(14:34) chocobro: right now?

(14:34) crownnox: whenever you want

"I think I'm gonna do it."

"That's the spirit."

(14:35) chocobro: sure ill head over now just give me your address

Prompto didn't _have_ to say anything today if his anxiety got the better of him. That made him feel a little better. It wasn't like Noctis was going to push him to.

Once he receives Noctis' address he stands up and stretches.

"I'm gonna head out now." He tells Cindy. She scoots out from the car and stands up, wiping her hands on her shorts.

"Let me know how it goes," she says, winking. "I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks. Say hi to Aranea for me."

"Can do."

* * *

It takes twenty minutes to get to Noctis' apartment, but the bus ride is over sooner than expected and before he knows it he's standing in front of what he assumes is Noctis' door, hand raised to knock. He looks down at himself, hoping none of the grease from the garage had made it onto his clothes, before knocking.

Noctis opens it within seconds, looking just as good as the first time they met even in what appears to be pajamas. His hair is a mess and his clothes are loose and rumpled, and Prompto imagines he's laid in bed all day, bored, until giving in and asking Prompto for company. His eyes are just as bright and combined with his smile it's nearly blinding.

Prompto is ushered in and he looks away from Noctis to glance around the room. It's more of what he had expected from Noctis' car – messy, with clothes strewn on back of the couch and cups left forgotten on the coffee table. This is probably the living room, and he sees what he thinks is the opening to the kitchen to his right.

"Sorry it's a bit messy." Noctis says, not sounding sorry in the least. Ignis probably told him to say that, Prompto thinks amusedly.

"No worries. My place is the same." It isn't, but Noctis doesn't need to know that. Prompto gets restless if his place is a mess – plus, cleaning helps get his mind off things.

Things like Noctis leading him further into the apartment, past the small kitchen and into the only bedroom. It's small but cosy, with light blue walls and big windows. Noctis falls back onto a clumsily made bed and pats the space beside him. Prompto obediently sits.

It's quiet for a moment as they both begin to settle into each other's company – Prompto figures it'll take a minute before the conversation really gets going, same as when they met at the coffee shop. He takes a moment to look around the room in the meanwhile.

There's no pictures aside from one framed photo of what looks like a younger Noctis with a girl of about the same age with long, blond hair, both smiling brightly at the camera. There's a few bookshelves, all filled with expensive looking books with fancy gold titles printed on the spine. On one of the shelves sits a small potted plant but all Prompto can see of it is a splash of red and green.

"So…" Noctis begins, finally sitting up. He leans against the headboard and looks at him with those blue, blue eyes, and if Prompto were any less strong he'd probably melt. As it is, he wants to pull out his camera – which he actually has on him, for once, but he doesn't feel that now is the right time for that. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." He replies automatically. "You invited me. You decide."

Noctis groans and rolls his eyes before pulling out his phone. " _King's Knight?_ "

Prompto grins. "You bet."

They lounge and play for a while, and the game is much more fun when Prompto can reach over and actually smack Noctis when he loses. Noctis does the same when Prompto wins, which isn't nearly as fun.

There's only so much _King's Knight_ a person can play before they become bored, however, and so Prompto flops down onto the covers as he locks his phone, complaining.

"What do you want to do, then?" Noctis asks, looking bored himself.

 _This is your chance,_ Prompto's mind supplies helpfully. He definitely _could_ confess to Noctis right now, on Noctis' bed, within arms reach of so many of Noctis' throwable things. It's a possibility.

Instead he rolls so he can look up at Noctis and grabs his camera from beside him, holding it up to his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He adjusts the settings to account for the lighting and changes the angle slightly. "Turn your head a little to the left."

Noctis makes a face but does as asked. "Like this?"

"Perfect." _Click_. He sits up and moves to Noctis' side, holding the camera up to show him the picture.

"That's… actually pretty good."

"Thanks." In Prompto's opinion, it's an _amazing_ photo. Maybe the best one he's ever taken, and that _definitely_ not because it's of Noctis. "You wanna see some others I've taken?"

"Sure."

Noctis leans into him, pressing their shoulders together so he can see the screen. They're so close that if Prompto turns his face a little, they'd be nose to nose. The thought makes his stomach flutter, so he turns his attention to his camera.

The most recent pictures aside from Noctis are of Cindy and the garage, practice shots from earlier that he hasn't yet deleted. They're not bad, and Noctis says as much.

Most of the others are landscapes: hills covered in flowers; mountains that touch the sky; the jagged outline of the city against the sky. He tells Noctis about each one, the story that brought him to take it. The pictures were mostly for his class, though some he took just for fun. By the time he's gotten through the camera roll Noctis seems genuinely interested and his own mood is through the roof as he explains how light exposure and saturation and even the lens you're using can affect the shot.

"You can try it, if you want." Prompto offers, holding out the camera. Noctis makes a face.

"I'll leave the picture taking to you." He says, and Prompto laughs.

"It's really not as complicated as I make it sound. Here, I'll help you." He presses the camera into Noctis' hands and helps guide it to his face. "Just find something you want to take a shot of, then push this button." He points to the correct button before pulling his hand away.

Noctis looks around the room with the camera for a moment, practicing with the magnification and other settings Prompto had explained earlier. Then, he turns toward Prompto, steadies the camera, and takes a shot.

Prompto wasn't expecting Noctis to take a picture of him and he freezes, even as Noctis excitedly reviews the shot.

After a moment he leans in, glancing over the screen. "Not bad for a rookie!"

"No where near as good as yours, though." Noctis hands the camera back over to him.

"No, really! Yours is good."

"Thanks."

They fall into an awkward silence after that. Prompto pretends to do something with his camera, trying to keep his mind off of the subject it stubbornly keeps coming back to.

He could do it now. Like, _right now_. Just say those words. He wouldn't even have to look at Noctis if he didn't want to, with the way they were sitting. He could jump up and be out of the room in seconds if he needed to avoid flying objects, even.

Just thinking about it makes his fingers begin to cool, nerves settling heavy in his stomach.

He gathers his resolve and opens his mouth.

"Hey-"

"So-"

They both stop and look at each other.

"You first-"

"After you-"

They stop again.

"Okay, okay, you first. Really." Noctis says, laughing.

"No, you go. Mine's not important."

"I already said you go."

"But-"

"Too late. Just say it."

Prompto looks at him again. Tangled hair, clothes lopsided, face pink from laughing. They're still close; Noctis has one leg thrown over his, and Prompto isn't really sure when that happened, but their arms are pressed together and if Prompto moved forward just a little their lips would be touching.

"I like you."

His heart is pounding loud in his ears and suddenly his hands are clammy, and he rubs them on his pants as discreetly as possible. Noctis hasn't broken their eye contact yet and he's slowly getting warmer and warmer and he _wants to look away_ -

Noctis looks a little confused, in a cute sort of way. "I know?"

"What?" They're both confused now, and Prompto furrows his eyebrows as he wracks his brain for what gave him away. "How?"

"How?" Noctis echoes. "I mean, I kinda figured you did, since we're, y'know, dating."

 _Dating._

 _Dating._

 _Dating._

"What?" Prompto repeats. "Wait, wait- _What?_ "

"What do you mean, _what?_ You're the one who said you wanted it to be a date." Noctis sounds insulted, a little, or disappointed – Prompto can't quite tell, not when his heart is trying to dive out his mouth.

"I mean, I thought that was, I don't know, a friendly date?" It sounds horrible to his own ears, and Noctis' frown grows deeper.

"What the hell is a _friendly date?"_

"I don't know!"

Prompto puts his head in his hands, groaning. His face is _so warm_ against his cold hands that it's nearly uncomfortable, but he really can't bear to look at Noctis right now.

"Did- did you really not know?"

"I really didn't know." He admits between his fingers. "I'm such an idiot, oh my God."

"No, I should have made it clearer-"

"How much clearer can you get than _having a date?_ " Prompto can't _believe_ himself. He looks up suddenly, locking eyes with Noctis. "So- so you thought we were dating? This whole time?"

"Yes?" Noctis, he realizes, is incredibly red, and it's so endearing that Prompto's butterflies start a rebellion in his stomach.

Prompto flounders for what to say. He _can't believe himself._ This whole time, he was worrying about this… only for Noctis to be thinking _they were already dating_.

Relief floods into him so fast that he goes nearly lightheaded. Something warm bubbles up in his stomach and before he can stop it he's _laughing,_ because this is exactly the kind of situation he should have expected.

He doubles over with the laughter and he's _sure_ Noctis is looking at him weird until _he_ starts laughing too. Their shoulders knock together once before Noctis' arm wraps around him, and Prompto leans in without restraint.

"I can't believe," Prompto says, trying to catch his breath, "I can't believe I was so _worried_ for _nothing!"_

"You were worried?" Noctis asks, breathless.

"Of course I was! I like you _so much_ , and I didn't think you liked me at all." It feels incredibly good to actually _say_ that to him, to finally not have the weight on his shoulders. "The last few weeks I've been trying to think of how to ask you out, and there you were, thinking I already had."

"Prompto, I've liked you for _months._ " Noctis says suddenly, eyes bright as he stares at Prompto. "Like, since the first time I messaged you."

" _Really?"_

"Yes."

Prompto laughs again. "This is ridiculous.

" _You're_ ridiculous."

"I know."

Prompto enjoys the feeling of Noctis' hands on him, likes how warm Noctis is against him. He's still high on the relief flowing through him, and he uses that to press down any last nerves as he turns to look Noctis in the eye.

"Can I kiss you?"

Prompto can _see_ Noctis become red and he _loves_ it. Noctis turns his face away, embarrassed, but regardless Prompto hears the quiet _yes_ that Noctis whispers.

His hands are still clammy, he realizes as he brings one up to cup Noctis' face. He hopes Noctis doesn't notice, or if he does that he doesn't care, because Prompto really can't be bothered to wipe his palms right now, not when is waiting in front of him.

Noctis is still under his hands but _so_ warm, and Prompto takes a moment just to appreciate it. His cheeks are smooth and red and his lips are soft pink, and Prompto swallows before pressing his thumb to the corner of his mouth.

His chest is tight but not from familiar anxiety; this time it's anticipation for something he _knows_ he's going to enjoy. He pulls as much of a breath as he can, trying to calm his racing pulse if only a little. Noctis is tense beneath him and Prompto wants to smooth his hands across his body, massage the muscle and help him _relax_ but instead he brings his other hand up, cups his face, tangles his fingers into his soft hair, and _kisses him_.

Prompto is no stranger to kissing. He's had more than he can count and then some, from people he really doesn't care about anymore. He liked it, too, always has liked it, and that's why he continued to do it.

But Noctis' lips pressed against his are something else entirely.

There's just something about the round shape, or the smooth texture, or maybe it's Noctis' smell all around him – _something_ that makes this better than any kiss he's had before.

Slow heat pours into him, thick like molasses as it crawls down his spine and pools in his stomach. He slides their lips together and feels Noctis grasp at his back, feels the warm breath seep out through his nose, feels their knees hit and the bed creak and the soft sigh that comes from Noctis' mouth and he _melts_.

One of Noctis' hands releases his shirt, moving up over his back to press warm against the back of his head. He runs his fingers through Prompto's hair and _tugs_ – not enough to hurt, but it makes Prompto moan anyways, parting his lips to let the sound through.

When he finally pulls away for a breath, he rests their foreheads together, eyes closed. He wants to savor this moment, commit it to memory; he never wants to forget the feeling of Noctis' mouth on his and the way his face looked right before they kissed.

He lets his eyes slide open to find Noctis staring at him, face still pink and blue eyes wide. He's so _beautiful_ , much more than should _ever_ be allowed to happen, and Prompto thanks every god in existence for the chance to be this close to someone this pretty.

For a chance to _make out_ with someone this pretty.

"Wow." Prompto feels dizzy, and he's glad they're leaning on each other because otherwise he'd probably be on the floor.

" _Wow_? That's all you have to say?" Noctis pouts.

"Oh, excuse me, I meant, _Wow, Noct, that was the best kiss I've ever had and also you're so manly._ "

"Hey!" Noctis smacks his arm. "I _am_ manly."

"Sure you are, buddy."

"I am! I have muscle! …you just can't see it."

"If you say so." Prompto's smiling wide when he leans in again, and this time it's less of a kiss and more just lips pressed against lips.

Distantly, there's the sound of the front door opening, and a second later someone with tan hair and glasses is standing at the opening of Noctis' room. Prompto jumps away from Noctis as the man schools his face away from surprise into composure, and Noctis glares at him.

"You always show up at the worst moments, Specs."

 _This_ is Ignis?

Prompto has to agree with Noctis there. He isn't sure if they'll be able to get back into that mood they were in now that Ignis is here.

"My apologies. I have come to make dinner, if the both of you are hungry." He looks between the both of them once before turning around. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, Noctis." And he leaves.

Prompto lets out a long breath and falls back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He's still giddy from the kiss but it's going down now, replaced with a heavy exhaustion he hadn't noticed creeping up.

He fumbles around in the blankets for his phone as Noctis groans.

"I should change the locks." Noctis says seriously, and Prompto laughs.

"Next time we'll just have to go to my place." He finds his phone is holding it in his hand when what he said catches up with him. "I mean- if you want a next time?"

"Well, duh." Noctis smiles at him. "I _already_ thought we were dating, so _I'm_ not opposed to it."

"Are we, then? Dating, I mean."

"If you want to be."

Prompto sits back up and drags Noctis towards him, pressing one last kiss against his lips. "Of course."

Noctis grins. "Good."

He leans back and unlocks his phone, checking the time. "Wow, it's already almost seven."

As he says that, reality starts settling in. He's been out and about nearly all day, and suddenly the press of his binder is nearly too tight. He needs to get home.

"I figured, since Specs is here."

"I gotta head home."

Noctis looks at him with disappointment. "You can't stay for dinner?"

"No, I, uh- I've got a lot of homework that needs to be done for tomorrow. Want to get started on it as soon as I can."

Noctis makes a face at _homework._ "You want a ride at least?"

Prompto frowns. "Are you sure? Isn't Ignis making dinner?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure." Noctis slowly stands up, stretching. "Besides, Iggy can wait."

"Alright, then. Thanks."

Noctis informs Ignis of their plans and then they're outside and in the car. The same soft music plays today, and Prompto wonders if Noctis really likes it or if he's just too lazy to change it.

The ride goes fast even in the silence that falls between them, and by the time they're pulling up to Prompto's dorm he's decided he _really_ doesn't want to leave Noctis, binder be damned.

"I changed my mind." Prompto says, giving Noctis an awkward sideways hug in the car. "I don't want to do homework."

Noctis laughs. "I already drove you out here. Just go do it."

"I don't want you to go."

Noctis looks at him with a sweet smile and Prompto's butterflies must be practicing competitive flying in his stomach.

"I'll call you after dinner, if you want."

Prompto gives him a smile back. "Tell Ignis I'm sorry I missed dinner."

Noctis makes a face. "He's gonna interrogate me as soon as I get back, I'm sure."

Prompto laughs. "Don't tell him all my secrets, okay?"

"I'll try my best."

Prompto leans in – well, he _tries_ to lean in, but he's already leaning as far as he can over the center console and his side is already aching, but Noctis seems to understand and so he leans down to press their lips together. It's sweet but short, and all too soon Noctis is pulling away. He kisses Prompto's forehead when he doesn't start getting up.

"Go do your homework."

"Alright, _mom_."

Noctis snorts and Prompto hauls himself out of the car. He blows Noctis a kiss before he drives away, and sees Noctis roll his eyes at him.

(He'll have to thank Cindy the next time he sees her.)


End file.
